ForeverLabyrinth
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Five years since they last saw one another Jareth and Sarah are thinking of each other and her innocently spoken words brings them back together.


Forever Labyrinth  
  
To all the lost and lonely, forever is not long at all.  
  
Sarah woke from a dream trembling and sweaty. Her heart was pounding madly and her chest was heaving. 'What was in the dream that made me feel so?' She only had the vague impression of sensual music and dancing, powerful eyes boring into her soul. Her heart ached for the comfort of the dream, the sense of wholeness that she had felt. Sarah knew that in her fantasy she had been loved and wanted like never before, and she wanted her companion in return.  
  
A sudden thought flitted across her mind; the dream had a certain likeness to a peach dream she'd had five years earlier. Her heartbeat sped up even more. Again she was in a crowded ballroom, dressed in a long flowing gown of pale white, a man in sapphire blue nearing her, who had a beautiful, cruel smile and had deep, mismatched, hungry eyes. Jareth.  
  
Sarah sat bolt upright in bed, shivering in a strong emotion. Sunlight seemed to fill her soul, making her feel light and airy. The emotion wasn't the usual anger but a sweeter emotion, one quite unexpected. It felt like devotion. At that thought Sarah knew, deep in her heart, so deep she was almost unwilling to admit it, that she loved the strange man that she had defeated five years ago.  
  
The minute that realization surfaced she immediately squashed it, doubting the truth in her heart. How could she love him; he had put her through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to save her baby brother Toby. He had taunted her, put her through hell and now she was longing for him. It didn't make any sense.   
  
A scene drifted into her mind, of Jareth before her in a cloak of white owl feathers and broken parts of the Echer Room all about them. 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' 'I'm offering you your dreams.' Could Jareth be her dreams? Is it possible that he had loved her and was begging for her in the end? How could she have been so blind? Sarah's stomach clenched in truth; Jareth was her match.   
  
Sarah refused the idea, pushing it out of her mind. She had stopped listening to her imagination long ago, and knew it was trying to play tricks on her but it had been five years since she paid it any mind. Curling onto her side she forced herself back to sleep.  
  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, brooding over errant thoughts. Lately all he had been able to think about was Sarah. Her dark brown hair as silky as the night, blue eyes as deep as the oceans, and a smile that lit his dreary world. Today would be five years ago since Sarah had broke his heart, ignoring his professed declaration of love. The day all his hopes had died.  
  
Never before had a mortal human ever captured the Goblin King's attention and made his mind wander. For years he had put humans from the Aboveground through his Labyrinth, tormenting them for his own pleasure. He would savor their cries of fear and loss, tease them with false hopes. That used to be all that he needed to enjoy himself, but now he tired of it, wanting more.   
  
Sarah was what he wanted, what he craved. He wanted her beauty and love in his life, lighting up his dreary Underground. He knew that if Sarah were in his world then his life would also be fuller and not as tedious as it was now. Maybe, just maybe, he would find the part of him that had been missing for so long: His heart.   
  
He rubbed his forehead, trying to hold off the impending headache as his goblin subjects continued to create a ruckus in the throne room. Why did he have to go and choose goblins as his subjects? They were worthless and useless. One particularly loud crash sent the room into a roar of laughter. He'd had enough.  
  
"SILENCE!" He roared, making his minions jump in fear. The room fell silent as they watched their master get up and pace before his throne like a predator. The goblins trembled in anticipation of a sound torture, of at the very least, a flogging.  
  
"Get out of my sight and don't return until I say so." Jareth commanded in his sleek, cruel voice. Goblins nearly tripped over themselves in obeying their master. Once they were gone Jareth sunk hopelessly back into his throne, anger easily spent. He needed a distraction, something to clear his muddled brain.   
  
Waving a hand regally a glass globe appeared in his hand. He stared into it intently and a dark room solidified in its depths. Jareth watched as Sarah tossed and turned in bed, eyes staring blindly. Her hair was spread out on the pillows around her, giving her a angelic look. His body flamed. Her body glistened with perspiration. She wore only the sheets and they were dangerously close to exposing her to his hungry gaze. Jareth's mouth went dry as her voice came through the crystal,  
  
"Why Jareth? Why must I want him? I haven't seen him in five years and he wasn't exactly suave when I saw him." Sarah muttered to herself, gazing at Jareth. Not Jareth, but her ceiling.   
  
Sarah wanted him? Jareth nearly fell off his throne in excitement. He ached to tell her, to be with her, but her denial of him had banished him from her. Only Sarah could undo what had been done. Only a human could give a Fae the power over them, and only the human could banish the Fae from them. He watched her eyelids droop sleepily.  
  
"Love you Jareth." She whispered, falling off to sleep. She was innocent in slumber.   
  
Crystal shattered on the stone floor.  
  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Someone tapped Sarah's shoulder as she stood backstage. Today was the opening day of her first big play, A Midsummer's Nightmare. She was to be an angelic fairy trying to undo what was being done to no avail.  
  
"Yes?" Sarah turned and gasped. Before her stood whom she could have sworn was Jareth the Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth. Although he was Fae the man could have been a human Jareth. Her heart squeezed and her breath came short. She didn't need this frustration.   
  
"Are you Sarah Willams?" His voice was a close match to Jareth's, but not quite as unearthly. Still Sarah couldn't help melting at the richness of his deep, smooth voice. His eyes were a warm green, bright and lively. His hair was the same platinum blonde, but in a much more realistic 'do.  
  
"I am. What can I do for you?" She asked nervously smoothing down the front of her milky blue dress, her eyes not quite meeting his eyes. The strangers eyes seemed to see right through her as if he could see into her soul. 'Just like Jareth's.'  
  
"I have a message for you from someone important; 'You'll find someone true in the Underground.'" He replied, eyes hard and calculating, not unlike Jareth's. Sarah quivered. "Good luck."  
  
Sarah stood dumbfounded as the man turned on his heel and walk away. She felt confusion and a certainty she knew the man somehow. Brushing it off she concentrated and focused on her lines.  
  
  
Jareth sat in the audience, eyes on Sarah. She was breathtaking in the blue gown, softening her hair and eyes. The garment clung to her every plump curve, displaying her desirable figure to him. Thin spaghetti straps showed milky white shoulders and slim arms. His heart thudded in his chest and his body warmed when he recalled her reaction to his riddle. Her checks had flushed and her eyes had sparkled with hope, even though her brow had furrowed in confusion. He knew that deep down she knew as well.  
  
Now it would only be a matter of time until Sarah came to him, and how he waited. Her profession of love the night before had torn down all but one of the barriers that stood between them. To be together completely Sarah would have to come to him of her own free will. Jareth would be unable to tell her face to face, but abstractly through magic. All he could do was drop hints and pray she would take the bait, finally coming to him with an open mind, body and heart.  
  
That was the tragedy. Jareth wanted to tell her so badly. Badly enough that he trembled in pain, sleepless upon sleepless nights. Searing waves would wash over him, the loneliness nearly unbearable. Yet, he wasn't sure if Sarah would come to him, to fulfill the longings he knew that she felt as well.  
  
From the back of the theater Jareth stood, blowing a kiss at Sarah as the curtain fell, and walked out the door. Gradually Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter. It was like he was never there to begin with.  
  
  
As Sarah bowed she felt a soft warmth against her cheek. Without a thought she touched her fingers to the spot and found glitter on her fingertips. Glitter? She knew she hadn't worn glitter, so where did it come from? Mulling it over she glanced up.  
  
Just then she caught a familiar figure leaving the theatre. The shadow had the delicately styled trademark hairdo that only one man could pull off and had glowing, mismatched eyes. The glowing orbs seemed to be able to see into her soul. He heart raced and her body tightened. It was definitely Jareth. 'Jareth.'  
  
Somehow Sarah made it back to her dressing room without mishap, smiling politely at whomever stopped her to offer congratulations. Once inside she locked the door, not wanting any company. She sat before her mirror, not seeing the dozens of bouquets of flowers spread about the dressing room, staring at her reflection and only seeing a half grown woman who was still green and new. For the longest time the same phrase ran in her head, 'It was him, it was Jareth!' As she was zoning out she didn't notice the mirror, at first.  
  
The mirror began to ripple, forcing Sarah's eyes refocusing. 'What?' part of her mind thought absently. As she watched the reflection of the dressing room slowly disappeared, being replaced by the image of a cold stone room, a familiar room. Sarah's eyes were glued to the mirror and what she saw in its depths. A sudden warmth filled her body, like glittering excitement.  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, the room empty. It was devoid of the usual goblin filth and was swept clean. He looked sad and lost, face haunted, eyes cloudy and desperate. He wore ivory poets shirt, black gloves, black tights, and black riding boots; his normal outfit for ruling the Labyrinth. His eyes were unfocused as well, staring at nothing. 'Say something.' She begged silently, craving the sound of his seductive and graceful voice to say her name just once. She knew if she heard him say her name she would die a happy woman.  
  
"I know you're watching me Sarah." His clean voice radiated from the mirror, making Sarah tremble in want. He turned and met her eyes, a sad love in the soulful orbs. "I'm glad you are."  
  
To Sarah it sounded as if Jareth was being sincere, which startled her.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked afraid of what was going on. Unsure of the responses her body was giving, uncertain of the adult needs she was feeling.  
  
"I can't tell you; you must figure it out for yourself. All I can do is tell you riddles; give you clues." Jareth's voice was dull and flat, not the sensual and lively one it had been that had made Sarah melt, urging her to give in.  
  
"Go on." She wasn't afraid to trust this man, sensing her would never really hurt her. Somehow Sarah had always known Jareth would never hurt her.  
  
  
So, it was time to test her. The time he had been dreading had arrived. Jareth took a deep breath, praying she would pass.  
  
"There's such a sad love   
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel   
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
  
In his mind's eye Jareth could once again see Sarah walking towards him in that pearlecent white dress he had given her in that peach dream, the one that had made his mouth water and his mind invent all sorts of scenarios…  
  
"There's such a fooled heart   
Beating do fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
  
Her breath stirred against his skin as she looked up into his eyes. Jareth had felt as if he wanted to drown in Sarah's deep chocolate pools. He could remember the urge to kiss her full lips had been nearly overwhelming…  
  
"As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
  
Sarah had her body snuggled up against his in a trusting manner, apparently giving herself over to him. All Jareth had ever wanted was to have her in his arms, safe from the cruelty of the Aboveground…   
  
"Falling  
(As the world)falling down  
Falling in love  
  
'Please Sarah, I can't do it without you.'  
  
"I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing a path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars  
  
'Come to me.'  
  
"As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
  
'I need you, my beautiful Sarah.'  
  
"Falling   
(As the world)Falling Down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down)Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
  
'I've fallen in love; I've fallen for you,'  
  
"Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
  
'I'm sacred.'  
  
"Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall   
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Fallingin love  
As the world falls down  
(down)Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
(love)Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love"  
  
"Is that the riddle?" Sarah asked once Jareth had finished singing. He could see she was remembering the peach dream, and of the feelings they had felt. He was remembering as well, body reacting to the powerful daydream.  
  
"Yes, that is the riddle. What does it mean to you?" Her replied, sounding calm. He could barely breathe he was so anxious, his heart beating so very slowly in fear. Jareth watched as Sarah sat thinking, dying to know what was on her mind.  
  
  
'What does it mean to me?' Sarah thought as she sat in her dressing room, door locked, ignoring everything else. No interruptions to distract her form the man she longed for, wished for with all of her heart for years. 'Would Jareth would be willing to give me my dreams if I simply asked? I was falling in love with him in the ballroom, and perhaps he was too.' Memories filtered through,; his charming cat and mouse game, his hand warm around hers, his body pressed close to her own, the sound of him singing of his love to her. The seemingly right desire to kiss his beautiful mouth, claiming him.  
  
She looked up to see Jareth watching her, but she knew that he was already. Sarah had felt his eyes on her as she contemplated what it could mean. Her heart nearly burst with the love she felt for this man. This was her destiny all along; to be with Jareth.  
  
"I've decided what my answer will be." Sarah said quietly, eyes meeting his. Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt her cheeks flush as she considered what it would be like to be with him.  
  
"And?" He sounded scared and hesitant, face drawn.  
  
"I love you, Jareth. You, Jareth the Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth, I love you." As she said those words, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her heart. That was the truth, and nothing, no one could ever change that. 'This is meant to be.'  
  
She watched as a smile spread across his face, light pouring through the mirror. The light caressed her, enveloping her in a blanket of warmth and wholeness. She gave in, giving herself to the glow. Sarah accepted her new life with open arms.  
  
  
Jareth shielded his eyes at the brilliant flash of light that illuminated his throne room. Slowly the glare dissipated to the normal, soft luminescence of candlelight. Uncovering his eyes he was taken aback to find Sarah sitting in the window seat nearby, actually in his realm. She still wore the soft blue gown that made his desire flare beyond usual, but she now wore a delicately wrought silver circlet on her head. It gleamed brightly against her dark hair, as if it were lit from within.   
  
"Sarah?" He asked quietly, thinking it were simply a dream to torment him. Her head turned at the sound of his voice and Jareth knew that this was no dream. The happiness and love shining in her eyes were all too real, smile too genuine. He felt his heart jump for joy.  
  
"I'm here, I'm really here my darling." Her voice was crystalline and pure, tone light and gay. Her sound was a salve to his battered heart. She was truly meant to be with him.  
  
"Can it be?" Jareth managed to whisper, almost unable to believe. He stood and moved toward her as if in a dream. Sarah stood and held out a hand to him, beckoning him to her.  
  
"Yes," She laughed coming closer to him, smile gentle and warm. "This is very real."  
  
They were about a foot away when Sarah threw herself at him, snuggling into an embrace. She was so very soft in his arms as he held her tightly to him. They stood together for the longest time, soaking up the simple joy, neither wanting to break the spell. Jareth pressed his lips to her forehead, exulting in the feel of her arms wrapped tightly about his waist. 'Finally.'  
  
  
"Ah, Sarah, I'm so happy. I can barely believe it." Jareth said softly in her ear, lips brushing lightly. Heat roared through her at the slight caress, the touch so very right. His arms filled Sarah with warmth and security.  
  
She laughed giddily. Jareth had joined in, their voices blending seamlessly. They even sounded right together. For the longest time they laughed together, euphoric over the fact that they were truly together.   
  
"As you said, 'I'd find someone true in the Underground.'" Sarah pressed a soft kiss to his lips, holding herself against him, burning for the love she always wanted. "Now, can I fully enjoy my happiness?" She asked mischievously, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Like I really have any objections." His eyes blazed hotly, voice husky. Sarah trembled eagerly, knowing she couldn't resist his seductive voice.  
  
Together they stumbled to the bedroom, barely making it before desire overwhelmed them both. Sarah gave herself completely to Jareth, having found her dreams at last.  
  
  
Jareth held Sarah close, finally living his fantasies after so many years. Sarah had discovered her purpose; to love the Goblin King for all he's worth. She smiled coyly at that thought.  
  
"I never imagined I'd ever feel so content." Sarah sighed in Jareth's arms, morning light casting a glow across the room. She cuddled against his strong chest, loving the feel of him so close. She rose and fell as he breathed, chest hair tickling her. Her body still ached from the previous night's …strenuous… activities, but she wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
"I feared that you wouldn't pass the test or wouldn't want to come back." Jareth said lazily, holding her to him. Her skin was so soft against his as they relaxed in his bed. He never imagined he could feel so happy. He knew that last night was just a preview of their long lives in the Underground and how he could make her happy.  
  
"I love you forever; I'll never want to leave, here I can have my dreams and they're real." She giggled and kissed him, he was ravenous and he took her again. She gave him her all. He tried to be gentle, but was driven on by her hunger.  
  
  
"I, Sarah, pledge myself as Forever Labyrinth Queen, giving myself eternally to Jareth the Gobiln King." Sarah said from before Jareth, eyes glowing.  
  
"I, Jareth, pledge myself as The Goblin King, giving myself eternally to Sarah Forever Labyrinth Queen." Jareth said from where he stood before Sarah, heart pounding. 


End file.
